End poles and cable connections for electrical rechargeable batteries, in particular, for starter batteries, are known in various embodiments.
DE 26 45 977 C3 discloses a pole connection for batteries which can be plugged onto a cylindrical end pole and comprises an internally smooth plug socket with longitudinal slots.
DE 28 14 444 C2 discloses the design of an end pole with an external thread onto which either a cable lug with an internal thread is screwed, or a cable lug is firmly clamped by means of a nut. A rubber cap is pulled over the cable connection to form a cover and a seal.
An end pole with an external thread which is screwed to flat cable lugs is disclosed in DE 354 55 22 C2. This rechargeable battery has a housing with two connections. The shape of an electrically insulating wall ensures that each pole can be connected only to the associated cable lug.
These arrangements have the disadvantage that they project beyond the battery cover outline, and can thus easily be damaged during stacking of batteries. Before and during assembly and installation of the electrical rechargeable batteries, there is inadequate protection against direct contact, as is particularly important for relatively high operating voltages. The cable routing is governed by the shape of the end pole.
It would accordingly be advantageous to provide a rechargeable battery having an end pole which does not project beyond the battery cover outline, is very largely protected against direct contact with a cable connection being routed in a flexible manner, which can be produced easily, and which can also be assembled and installed easily.